The present invention relates to a quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel, by which the panel can be detached from the frame body of the speaker without using any tool. Therefore, a speaker or the like can be conveniently installed on a fixed position (such as a wall).
When enjoying music or a movie, a surrounding stereo equipment is necessary for playing sound or music with high quality. The power of the speaker of the stereo equipment plays an important role in deciding the quality of the sound. In general, the greater the power of the speaker of the stereo equipment is, the larger the volume and weight of the speaker are. In order to keep a beautiful appearance of the indoor environment, the speakers are generally installed in a wall or a ceiling. Accordingly, when decorated, a speaker outer frame is previously mounted at a predetermined position. After the decoration is completed, the speaker is installed in the outer frame. However, when installing the speaker, it is necessary to use a power tool to detach the outer frame to facilitate installation of the speaker. However, it is inconvenient to operate such tool. Moreover, the indoor decoration may be incautiously damaged by such tool.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel. According to such structure, the panel can be detached from the frame body of the speaker fixedly mounted on a wall without using any tool. Therefore, a speaker can be conveniently installed on a wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel, by which the speaker can be easily installed without damaging the indoor decoration.
According to the above objects, the quick-detachable structure for on-wall speaker panel of the present invention includes a frame body and a panel. An inner frame of the frame body is formed with a step section. Certain positions of the step section are formed with insertion notches for inserting with the panel. The panel is formed with large and small sound holes. One end of the panel is disposed with latch plates. Certain positions of the panel are formed with through holes for respectively connecting with rotary buttons with stop blocks. The latch plates of the panel are inserted in the insertion notches of the frame body. By means of rotating the rotary buttons, the stop blocks are engaged with or disengaged from the step section of the frame body. Therefore, the panel can be detached from the frame body without using any tool and the speaker can be conveniently installed.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: